


flarrow babbles

by ssolicity (buchanstan)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buchanstan/pseuds/ssolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things that I wish happened but probably never will happen in the Flarrow universe. (Collection of one-shots, probably mostly Olicity.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you're my hero

**Author's Note:**

> Cisco and Laurel had to have taken the picture at some point, right? This is how I imagine it went down.  
> (From 3x19)

Cisco hummed happily to himself, spinning himself around aimlessly in his chair with a sketchbook on his lap. It was the first time all day he had some time to himself, with Joe still at the police precinct trying to dig up more information, and he was immersed in his own world as he sketched out some of his design ideas. In fact, he was so immersed in his designs that he didn't hear the first knock on his hotel window. Or the second one. So when it finally creaked opened on its own, followed shortly by a blonde woman clad in black leather from head to toe, he might have freaked out a little. 

“What are you _doing_?!” He was a little ashamed to admit that it came out as a rather high-pitched squeal. His pen and sketchbook clattered to the ground as he stood up out of his chair abruptly, from shock. “I mean, this is so awesome! I can't believe I'm in the same room as the Black Canary! But couldn't you have given me some warning or something? Are you trying to make me die of a heart attack? Then where would Barry and Caitlin be?”

She laughed, her smile featuring a pair of dimples. She took off her mask and blonde wig, her naturally brown hair falling down onto her shoulders. “I'm sure Team Flash couldn't function without you, Cisco. I did knock on the window, but I think you were a little too focused on... what was that song?” 

Cisco reddened slightly, and coughed into his fist. “You know, we don't need to speak of that. Ever.”

Laurel laughed again and walked over to the side of the bed, half-sitting on it. "Also, we were in the same room not even...” She paused for a moment, pursing her lips playfully. “What time is it? Probably not even ten hours ago.”

“That’s not the point! There you were Laurel Lance, assistant district attorney and badass in the court room. Now you’re the Black Canary, awesome vigilante and kickass on the streets! I always wanted to see your suit. I’ve seen Oliver’s and Roy’s... is yours like theirs?” Walking a bit closer, he peered closely and cocked his head to the side. “No, the design is different, it’s more-”

“It’s based off of my sister’s, so that’s probably why,” she said matter-of-factly.

“Oh, I see,” he said, a bit more subdued. They looked at each other for a moment, the silence stretching. Then, he broke eye contact and bent down to pick up his sketchbook, previously forgotten. “So, I’m guessing you came here for a reason, right? What you talked to me about in the precinct...” He held up his sketchbook.

“I want a modified version of Sara’s sonic device... I see you have some designs in mind already...” Her breath caught in her throat, and she pointed at a drawing that took up almost a whole page, with all the mechanisms laid out. “Can you tell me more about this one?”

Cisco grinned, clearly pleased with himself. “That one’s my favorite. I was thinking, you could wear it around your neck, and it would actually look like you’re making the sound! You could call it... the Canary Cry. Look, here’s how it would work...”

A minute into his explanation, Laurel interrupted him. “This is amazing. I mean, I don’t understand the science of it all that well, but I love the idea. The Canary Cry.” She smiled and gazed at the design.

“Right! Well, I should be able to get a working prototype of it by the time I leave Starling City. There’s a STAR Labs factory here, so I can just get the materials from there.” He nodded to himself. “This is gonna be _awesome_.”

Laurel nodded at him, and put her mask and wig back on. She walked back towards the window, and on the way, paused at Cisco’s side. She put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. “Thank you, Cisco. I really appreciate what you’re doing for me.”

“No problem! I would do anything for you. I mean, anything science related, of course.” He let out a nervous laugh. 

Laurel chuckled and opened the window, sticking her head out of it.

“Wait!” Cisco ran up to her with a hopeful look on his face. “Do you think maybe... you can take a picture with me?”

“I... what?”

“You know, take a picture with me. You’re like, one of my heroes. Please?”

Laurel couldn’t resist the puppy dog eyes. “Fine. One picture.” She took out her phone, set a timer on it, and propped it up on the TV stand. “Five seconds... four...” 

She hurried over to where Cisco stood by the window and put her arm around his shoulder. (It didn’t escape her notice that he put his arm around her waist, too.) They both winced a little when the flash went off, always too bright.

“Okay, I will get your photo to you... soon.” Laurel grabbed her phone and stuffed it into her pocket. She gave Cisco a little half smile and winked, before jumping out of the window.

Cisco rushed to the window’s ledge and poked his head out of it, just in time to see a black figure land on the neighboring rooftop. He closed the window and walked back to the bed, where the sketchbook lay. Grinning shamelessly, he picked the sketchbook up and brought it to his chest, his arms crossing over it protectively.

“Awesome.”

 

Three rooftops away, unbeknownst to him, the black figure paused for a moment and dug her phone out from her pocket. She pulled the picture up, and smiled at the sight of Cisco’s overly excited expression. “Maybe I’ll make a copy for myself,” she said to herself. Shaking her head, she put the phone back into her pocket and got a running start for her next jump. _I’m really starting to like this guy._


	2. body swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity wakes up feeling strange. (Takes place sometime early in season 3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part One of ?
> 
> Let me know what you think, please! :)

Felicity woke up sore. Like, _really_ sore. In fact, the last time she could remember feeling this way was back in freshman year of high school, when she tried out for track and field, and ran three miles while completely out of shape. She hadn't thrown up afterward, which she still prided herself on, but the next day, she was punished by her protesting muscles, some of which she didn't even know existed. Let's just say the trip up three flights of stairs from gym class to computer science class was really not fun.

Even so, this was slightly different. The aches she felt were not of the "I worked out once and this is what I get" variety, but rather more settled in, like they had long since made their home in her body and were there to stay.

This was strange, since Felicity couldn't remember doing anything physically extenuating in the last few days, unless you count her regular cardio workout. In fact, the last thing she remembered was tracking down the bad guy, who happened to be Martin Stein's nemesis and a genius scientist. They had tracked him all the way to his lab in Central City. The plan was for Oliver to take Felicity to the lab, discreetly Arrow them both in, and have Felicity hack into the system and plant a bug so that they could find out his long-term plans. Clearly, something went wrong. The last thing she could remember was getting into the lab, and then seeing a bright light…

She opened her eyes. Where was she, anyway? She turned her head to face a wall of glass panels. In the background, she detected the steady hum of what was probably Caitlin and Cisco's machinery--STAR Labs, then. This made some sense, since the case they were working on did concern Firestorm, and Barry was helping them on it. She sat up, groaning internally. Getting onto her feet, she padded to the door and opened it, revealing Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco all bent over their work. They looked up in sync, with what Felicity considered to be some of the best deer-in-headlight faces she had ever seen.

Barry's chair made an obnoxious screeching sound when he pushed it back to stand up. He approached Felicity slowly with his hands splayed out.

"Hey… How are you doing?"

Felicity considered this for a moment.

"Sore," she said.

Except it didn't sound like her voice.

And coming to think of it, since when were she and Barry on the same eye level?

Felicity gasped, and turned back to the room. She could see a small figure resting on the other cot, which she had ignored before. Looking at it now, she could see… her own body? What?

She turned back to Barry, who had an uneasy look on his face.

" _What is going on?_ " Her voice sounded suspiciously like Oliver's growly Arrow voice.

"Um… Don’t freak out." Barry gestured helplessly at the mirror sitting in the corner of the room, and Felicity warily walked over to it.

At this point, she almost knew what to expect. Staring back at her was not her own face, but rather the face of Oliver Queen--billionaire, playboy, vigilante. Now _this_ was the best deer-in-headlights look she had ever seen. She turned back slowly to Barry, who was now flanked by Caitlin and Cisco on both sides.

"Barry. Why do I look like Oliver?"

"Just… Don't freak out."


End file.
